


Home at last

by Alex_Frost



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Season 7 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Frost/pseuds/Alex_Frost
Summary: I love Voltron and have been wanting to write a fanfic for it for ages. This is my very first Voltron fanfic, let me know what you guys think and if I should do more.





	Home at last

**Author's Note:**

> Go easy on me y’all, this is my very first fanfic for the Voltron fandom, hope everyone likes it.

“Shiro, may I come in?” I asked as I knocked on his door, Shiro looked up from the picture he was holding as he turned to face me. I gave him a small smile as I closed the door behind me. I leaned against the wall and watched him as he put the picture back on the shelf.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t... it’s just that.”

“Takashi... Shiro, it’s alright, you have nothing to apologize for, this was your apartment too. And if you want to move back in here, I’ll find someplace else to live.” I sighed as I pushed off the wall and headed towards my room, only to pause as I felt a familiar hand catch my wrist.

“Stay, please.” Shiro whispered as he looked into my eyes, I swallowed as I nodded.

“Alright, I’ll stay. I’ve missed you Takashi so much.” I said softly as I let him pull me close.

*********

Looking up at the Atlas Pidge felt a shiver of pride and awe go through her. After seeing what the Atlas was capable of she felt for the first time in a long time hope. Hope that they would win, that they’d actually be able to bring that long sought after peace.

“Hey Pidge, you feeling alright?” Turning around she felt a flutter in her heart as she saw Lance walking towards her. Ever since she was almost tortured by Ezor she felt and saw Lance try to defend her... Pidge shook her head as Lance stopped next to her and looked at the Atlas. “It’s hard to believe we finally made it, we’re home.” He turned to look at Pidge as she returned her gaze to the Atlas, her honey brown hair which had gotten longer was blowing softly in the breeze. Lance swallowed as he felt his heart clench, he’d almost lost her. He didn’t realize how much he actually cared for the green paladin, nor did he realize how deep his feelings for her went.

Clearing his throat he rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture he’d never gotten around to loosing. Pidge turned to face Lance, her amber colored eyes locked on his ocean blue ones. Lance gasped softly as he saw the sun set behind her, haloing her in radiance. “Lance? Is everything alright?” She asked as she saw Lance staring at her. Nodding Lance put his hand back down, his eyes bright as he kept his gaze on her.

“Pidge, how would you feel to having dinner with me?” Lance asked as he felt a blush spread across his face. Pidge blinked at him as she felt her jaw drop, an equally bright blush had quickly spread over her face.

“Uh, sure, I’d like that.”

******

Keith chuckled softly as his huge wolf climbed into his bed, the cosmic wolf whined as it nuzzled Keith’s hand. Shaking his head he ran his hand through the wolf’s thick fur, Kosmo huffed as he burrowed deeper into Keith’s bed.

“Come in,” he called as he heard a knock at the door, his eyes widened slightly as he saw Allura walk in, her hair was still up in her classic bun. She gave him a small smile as she walked to his bedside.

“Hello Keith, how are you feeling?” She asked as she sat on the edge of the black paladin’s bed. Keith shrugged his shoulders as he leaned back in the bed, his hair had fallen into his eyes and he was too tired to move it. He blinked when he felt Allura’s cool hand brush his hair out of his face.

“I’m alright, I’ve been better.” He said as he gave the princess a small smile. As he and Allura talked, his mind flashed back to when he and his mother were in the quantum abyss, the visions he had of the future were many. But in all of them, they featured Allura, and in some cases a child. Blinking to clear his head he turned back to Allura.

“I’m glad, you’re alright, I’ve been worried about you.” She said as she pulled her hand back, Keith watched her, his eyes roaming her face as he swallowed. She was beautiful, her eyes were a vibrant blue, her hair was as white as the freshly fallen snow. Feeling bold he reached up to pull her hair out of her bun, his eyes locked on hers.

“It looks better down,” he whispered softly as he gently ran a finger down her cheek. She sighed softly as she leaned into his touch, her eyes fluttering closed as she turned her face into his hand and pressed a small kiss to the center of his palm. Taking a deep calming breath he gently cleared his throat. “I have something to tell you, it’s about when I was in the quantum abyss with my mom.”

******

Hunk smiled as he saw everyone sitting at one of the huge tables, Keith was sitting next to Allura, Lance was sitting next to Pidge, Shiro was standing off to the side talking with someone Hunk couldn’t see. Krolia was seated across from Keith with Kosmo sitting at her feet and Kolivan who was sitting next to her laughed at something that Keith had just said. They were home, they’d defeated Sendak, along with the new monster; the earth was defended and their allies were here to help them. Hunk sighed softly as he smiled at his friends who had become family to him. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
